There are a number of different types of semiconductor-based imagers, including charge coupled devices (CCDs), photo diode arrays, charge injection devices and hybrid focal plane arrays. CCDs are often employed for image acquisition for small size imaging applications. However, CCD imagers suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, they are susceptible to radiation damage, they exhibit destructive read out over time, they require good light shielding to avoid image smear and they have a high power dissipation for large arrays.
Because of the inherent limitations in CCD technology, there is an interest in CMOS imagers for possible use as low cost imaging devices. CMOS imagers have a number of advantages, including for example low voltage operation and low power consumption. CMOS imagers are also compatible with integrated on-chip electronics (control logic and timing, image processing, and signal conditioning such as A/D conversion); CMOS imagers allow random access to the image data, and have lower fabrication costs as compared with the conventional CCD since standard CMOS processing techniques can be used. A fully compatible CMOS sensor technology enabling a higher level of integration of an image array with associated processing circuits would be beneficial to many digital applications.
A CMOS imager circuit includes a focal plane array of pixel cells, each one of the cells including either a photo diode, a photogate or a photoconductor overlying a doped region of a substrate for accumulating photo-generated charge in the underlying portion of the substrate.
In a conventional CMOS imager, the active elements of a pixel cell perform the necessary functions of: (1) photon to charge conversion; (2) accumulation of image charge; (3) transfer of charge to a floating diffusion node accompanied by charge amplification; (4) resetting the floating diffusion node to a known state before the transfer of charge to it; (5) selection of a pixel for readout; and (6) output and amplification of a signal representing pixel charge. The charge at the floating diffusion node is typically converted to a pixel output voltage by a source follower output transistor. The photosensitive element of a CMOS imager pixel is typically either a depleted p-n junction photodiode or a field induced depletion region beneath a photogate. For photodiodes, image lag can be eliminated by completely depleting the photodiode upon readout.
In CCD, CMOS and other types of imagers, capacitors are employed in conjunction with other device components for charge storage and/or in analog signal processing circuits. As a result of the inability of the capacitors to fully collect and store the electric charge collected by the photosensitive area, conventional imagers typically suffer from poor signal to noise ratios and poor dynamic range. Additionally, conventional imagers may also suffer from poor operation due to other factors that can affect capacitor function. For example, as P-channel devices in the peripheral area have different requirements from N-channel devices in the active area of a pixel cell, an active area capacitor may require a different capacitance (for example, a higher capacitance) than the capacitance of a capacitor formed on the peripheral area. Current technological processes fail to provide, however, an optimized process for the formation of active and peripheral area capacitors having different structural characteristics, which in turn entail different performance characteristics of the capacitors.
Accordingly, there are needed improved imagers and imaging devices, which provide for improved in-pixel capacitors and peripheral analog capacitors. Optimized methods of fabricating a pixel array exhibiting these improvements in capacitor function are also needed.